Origin of the Saiyans
by yeldarb1983
Summary: I thought it wasn't fair that Saiyans got all the cool tranformations, so I came up with one for humans and half-humans
1. Ch 1 the Strange Ki

****

Origin of the Saiyans

Author's Notes: Hi, this is an idea I've been playing around with in my head for a while, now. _I _don't even know how it'll end up and it's my first fanfic, so bare with me on this one. This takes place after Majin Buu and all that, so it _shouldn't_ interfere with the normal storyline. If there's some slight Ooc. on certain characters it's because I'm not familiar with them.

Disclaimer: Whines Do I HAVE to do this. 

Fanfic.net people: YES!!!!

Sighs I don't own DBZ (I do, however, own this disclaimer idea, and the concept for this story, hahahahahaha).

Chapter 1, the Strange Ki

Pan was so excited! Their was supposed to be a group of American foreign exchange students coming to Son High School today. As she walked down the halls to her first period class, she wondered what they'd be like…

Just before she reached the Literature class (ten minutes early, as usual) she sensed a ki like she'd never felt before.

What was strange was that it felt fully human, but at the same time, stronger than the ki of a Super-Saiyen. 

Whatever, she thought, _that's not possible_. 

When she entered the room, she found a boy of about her own age of about 18 with distinctly European features sitting in **her seat!**

The boy suddenly looked up and smiled, then politely vacated the seat, wiping a stray lock of mid-length blonde hair away from his deep, blue eyes, then leaned against the wall, just within her sight.

__

Wow! If he isn't the source of the ki I'm sensing, I'm no Saiyan!

The boy flinched almost invisibly, then the huge ki diminished slowly to normal human levels.

__

Can he read minds or something?

**~No, I read feelings as well, but at the moment, I'm blocking all but those thoughts and feelings directed at me.~**

Pan jumped, making the boy smile, then gritted her teeth and thought, _GET OUT OF MY MIND._

**_~Stop thinking about me~_**, he smirked in a manner that would have put Vegeta to shame, then he frowned, **_~and don't yell, I can't block you if you're thinking about me GODDAMMIT._**

That set Pan back, it had never occurred to her that someone with paranormal powers might have a _LIMIT _to how much control they had.

**__**

~Of course not~, he responded bitterly, **_Why _shouldn't_ I be able to fully control my "powers"._**

Pan was about to apologize, when the bell rang, startling them both, and making a human kid, Sharpner Jr., snicker.

**_~Don't worry, he'll slip later and tear the seat of his pants.~_**

" Good morning class," Said Mr. Fuji, the Lit. teacher.

Pan smirked, _Is this a prediction or a threat?_

__

The boy did the best imitation of her grandfather's famous grin thatPan had ever seen _him_ do. **_~I like your style, but actually, it's a little bit of both._**

"As you may have noticed," the teacher continued blandly, oblivious to the psychic conversation going on right in front of him, "The foreign exchange students have arrived from the states. Now, each of them has studied both the Japanese language and culture, so don't try to trip them up, huh?"

**_~Here come introductions.~_** Pan was amazed at how fast she'd accepted mind to mind conversations. The boy just smiled.

As predicted, introductions started, "Some of you might have also noticed that there's an equal number of regular students and foreign exchange students-" **_~"Regular students" he says, what are we, _ir_regular?~ _**Pan couldn't help herself, she cracked up. The teacher, thinking it was just understandable nervousness, chose to ignore this and continue, "What I propose to do is have one foreign exchange student pick one local student and introduce him or herself to a Japanese student and then go home with that student every night until they go home, and yes, I've cleared this with your parents and the rest of the faculty. We'll start with you," he said pointing at the psychic boy.

He smiled and slowly looked over all the young ladies and gentlemen that seemed to have replaced the class all of a sudden……

…………And, of course, picked Pan. "Hi! I'm Bradley," he said, politely in _perfect _Japanese.

Pan was taken aback, she'd expected to at _least _use the wrong pronunciation of his _own name **~Well… I did kinda take the information strait from your head~**_ ,he smiled.

Pan hid a frown, " Hi, I'm Pan." _Stop that! Look, we'll talk later._

**_~Deal~_** he smiled again, "I look forward to meeting the rest of your family tonight.

Boy! Was he ever wrong.

**_~That's what _you_ think~_**

_SHUT UP!_

A/n: Well, that's the first chapter! Tell me what you think so far by reviewing. I'm especially looking for reviews from a couple of writers whom _I've _reviewed for. To those two, I say some of my review comments will make more sense as the story goes along.

By the way the title will make itself clear in later chapters. I _think_ that's it. By the way, I'm started a segment I like to call DBZ Trivia. It's a little tidbit of back ground info all fans should know. Tell me what you think.

DBZ Trivia: _Bulma_ actually means _bloomers_!


	2. Ch 2 Strange Thoughts

****

Chapter 2, Strange Thoughts

Author's Notes: Hi, sorry if I kept you on the edge of your seats too long, I was at a relative's house this past week, so I haven't had a chance to update in a while. I'm sorry about a few words I spelled wrong and some typos I made such. Oh, by the way, the summary for this story says I came up with this idea, if there's someone else who had a Super-Sayan-esque transformation for humans **_before _**me, please let me know so I can check it out and amend my statement.

Disclaimer: The only Dragonball stuff I own are my copies of the manga and this story.

Ch.2 starting now

"Yes Mother, I'm treating Videl just fine," Gohan responded into the phone.

"_Well I _just_ thought I'd ask," _Chichi said from the other end.

"I understand Mom, and-I-love-you, bye!" Gohan said quickly and hung up the phone.

Gohan sighed in relief. _I wish she wouldn't try to run my life so much._

_Oh, **SHIT**!_ He ran out of the house and flew over to Bulma's.

On the way, he realized that part of the problem with his mother was that he'd never actually stood up to her. _And that's the crux of it_,he thought, _I don't know _how _to stand _up_ to her. Oh, well that's life, as the old David Lee Roth song goes._ He wondered at the fact that he even knew the _name _David Lee Roth, let alone that he made a song called "That's Life". Oh heck, he'd probably picked it up from an American tourist at the Tenka'ichi Budokai. _Although, Why an _American _Tourist_? 

Oh, well, it really didn't matter did it? _I guess not,_ he admitted to himself.

He landed neatly on the lawn of Capsule Corporation, walked up to the door, and knocked on the door.

**__**

CRASH!

Oops, he'd been so preoccupied that not only had he not used the doorbell, but he'd also _knocked_ right _through_ the door.

__

Well, I guess at least I'm still in shape for my age. He grinned sheepishly as Bulma walked toward him with a scowl on her face.

When she opened the door, however, she smiled back at him, "Don't worry about it Goku-I mean Gohan," she corrected herself after she saw the dirty look a thirty-something Gohan gave her.

God, _those Son boys sure age well, unlike Vegeta, Yamcha, and I._ It was true, although it was probably because no more then two of them could agree at a time. She especially hated the times when Vegeta and Yamcha decided to double-team her and then act like a pair of fags or pull other pranks for days at a time.

"Bulma?" Gohan said interrupting her thoughts, "Can I come in, please?"

"What, oh, yeah sorry," she shook her head. Normally, she wasn't so introspective. _Oh, forget it._

"I've got that special house add-on capsule you asked for in the lab, follow me." She led him to the lab and got it down for him.

"Thanks, Bulma, I owe you one," Gohan said as he put the capsule in his pocket.

"Don't mention it, now remember, to set it up, throw it at the _outside_ of the house wherever you want the room to be, it'll create a door on the inside on its own." Gohan started going to leave, then stopped and turned back.

"You said you gave it a special feature to change the décor from male to female and vice versa," he said.

"Oh, that. Just use this key to open the door." She handed him a small, ordinary house key, "I can't remember which way I left it, so make sure to check before Pan gets home with the kid, and you embarrass him or her."

"Thanks, Bulma." He walked outside and took off.

After he left, Bulma went out back to check on her two boyfriends to see if the one had killed the other, and if not, why they were so quiet.

"Ummph," she grunted as she hit the ground. Suddenly, Yamcha appeared in her field of vision.

"Sorry, Bulma, Vegeta and I got to talking, what do you say to a threesome?" 

Bulma smiled, maybe things were looking up after all…

A/N: I know, I know , Vegeta became Bulma's boyfriend by himself, they never actually came out said Yamcha broke up with her, now did they? Plus, I thought it would be interesting to set things up this way, and it made for a great ending to the chapter, didn't it? Anyway, that's all for now.

DBZ Trivia: When Akira Toriyama originally created Dragonball, he based it _loosely_ on the Chinese Fairy tale "Journey to the West".


	3. Ch 3 the American

****

Chapter 3, the American

Author's notes: Hi all! I'm sorry I took so long to add a new chapter. I have no excuse but laziness. Anyway, to make up for it, I'm going to give some background on our mysterious American psychic and make this chapter kinda long.

Disclaimer: (sighs) If I owned dragon ball or dragon ball Z, I wouldn't need a disclaimer, now would I?

Ch. 3 begins now 

Bradley listened as the Literature teacher droned on, dully. _If he gets any more boring, I'm gonna make him trip and lose his pants, I swear_. As the class went on, however, his mind began to drift. _Is she one of the ones I'm looking for? She mentioned Saiyans in her mind, but the translation was _saiyers_. Maybe it was wrong, I don't know._ He thought back to the day three weeks ago when he found the piece of rock with the weird markings on it……………

…

He had been scrounging around the quarry looking for pieces of quartz to polish when he'd seen it sitting there amongst the debris. It was unlike any hieroglyphs or other writing he'd ever seen before.

He palmed it into his pocket, then memorized the number of this particular pile of rock. He then proceeded to the guard shack to find out where it came from.

"Hi boss," said the man in the booth. Bradley had still been amazed at the way people accepted the illusions he cast in their minds.

"Hi Frank. Listen, where did limestone pile 23 come from?" he asked the guard.

"Gee, boss, you should know that, you were their when they dug it up," he answered. _~oops, I guess I can't get him to tell me.~_ That was okay. Bradley was able to extract the information from the man's mind that much more easily since he was focused on it.

"Oh yeah, thanks anyway." With that, he blanked the memories of all the quarrymen of his ever having been here.

…

Bradley brought his mind back to the present. Japan and this girl, Pan. He'd never known there was a name for the battle power he had been able to sense since post-Buu, but when she had thought of it, there had come a complete explanation. _~Maybe I should scan the minds of those who she's well known by to see what else I can learn~_ with that, he reached out and looked for people who had memories of a high school-age girl named Son Pan…

He immediately came across a thirtyish man named Son Gohan. He easily picked up on the fact that this man was what would in the states be considered a "mama's boy", but he seemed to not like it. Bradley added the suggestion that he had never stood _up_ to her. _~Oh, well, that's life, as the old David Lee Roth song goes._ He realized his mistake as the father of Pan caught his errant thought about the American singing sensation. He tried a quick patch about a tourist, but this Gohan was just too intelligent to be fooled by it and he fell back on an old stand-by he had learned. _~Oh, well, it really doesn't matter, does it?~_ As usual, it worked like a charm. The man decided that in fact, it really didn't matter, after all. He piggy-backed on Son Gohan's mind all the way to Capsule Corporation Headquarters, where he learned the unusual nature of his living quarters for the rest of his stay in Japan.

_~And I even get to look at the mind of the daughter of the man who invented the hoipoi capsule.~_ He was amazed at the wealth of knowledge in the elderly woman's mind. He was momentarily caught up in her problem with her 2 boyfriends………………………………...

And was nearly caught again, but decided to use another stand-by rather then risk the mistake he'd made with the famous Son Gohan (he'd only just made that connection), who defeated Cell, and then decided to let it stand that Satan Hercule had done it so he could have a normal life until after the whole ordeal with that Majin Buu guy, when he revealed the truth. _~And if it hadn't been for the Buu disaster, I never would have discovered the true potential in we humans.~_ It was true, after Buu had destroyed Earth and he was brought back with it, he found he had in credible powers, including the "psychic" ones that were most useful to him at times like this. 

He decided to help Ms. Briefs with her strange private life, then blushed at the turn it took and quietly left the mind of the Capsule Corp.'s heir.

The bell rang, he went through the rest of the classes, scanning all of the member of this strange group that was technically _not _a family, but many, but really was just a very large family with different last, err, _first_ names. _~I'll have to talk to this Vegeta character especially.~_ and with that he left with Pan toward his personal mission in life, _to discover whether these Saiyans were in fact the supposed missing link_……………

A/N: That's where I'm gonna leave you, I'm afraid. I'm going to try to get a get author in here _if and only if_ I get 20 reviews by the time I write the next chapter, and I'm going to write another soon, so Read And Review.

Dbz Trivia: Kakarott, Goku's Saiyan name, is supposed to mean carrot.


	4. Ch 4 Vegeta's Good Mood

****

CH.4, Vegeta's Good Mood

Author's notes: Hi again! I know I promised I'd write a new chapter sooner (ducks a flying cd). I'M SORRY, DON'T TRY TO DECAPITATE ME, PLEASE. (calms down) I would have written sooner but what with laziness, ff.net being down, and my monitor going to shit (TWICE), I haven't been able toL . Anyway, here is a list of the names of characters, items, events, etc. since I plan to use the real names, not the watered-down/bastardized ones from the English translation of the show:

Solar Flare 

Taiyô -Ken (Fist of the Sun) 

Krillin 

Kuririn 

Tien 

Tenshinhan 

Goku 

Son Goku or Goku 

Gohan 

Son Gohan or Gohan 

Piccolo 

Piccolo Daimyo ( the Great Demon Piccolo, though I think I spelled it wrong),Piccolo, or "Dai-Mao" (Demon king, I think) 

Master Roshi, Turtle Master 

Kame-Sen'nin (the turtle master) or Muten Roshi (the invincible old master) 

Korin 

Master Karin, Karin-Sen'nin (Master Karin) (both are used, so I mentioned it both ways) 

Kakarot 

same as dubbed, but I wanted to mention it to clear that up 

Wolf-Fang Fist 

Roga FuFu-Ken (Fist of the Wolf-fang Gale 

Note: the underlined names are the ones from the shows and the ones underneath are the correct ones). Plus, these names are from the translated manga that I have so far, any that I seem to have wrong that aren't mentioned in the Frieza Saga or earlier in DBZ or right at the beginning of the 22nd Tenka'ichi Budokai Saga in Dragonball or before, I don't have the proper name for, otherwise, leave me alone, they're more correct then any other source I know of, including fan-based DB/DBZ/DBGT websites. Also, that's all I can think of for now. If I think of any others, I'll let you know.

Oh, one more thing, I've gotten a hold of some DBGT episodes, so I thought I'd set it after the end of DBGT. It won't change the storyline too much (There isn't one :P), so please don't get upset.

****

Begin Chapter 4

"HAH! HIYA!" Vegeta threw a punch and a kick, working out in the gravity room. _Am I slowing down in my old age? It doesn't _look_ that way, but then, I haven't had a good sparing match in a while, so I can't be sure._ It was a question he was always asking himself these days. Bulma said he looked fine, but as a human, she really was too slow to follow his movements well enough to make a proper assessment. _Not that she doesn't try,_ he admitted to himself. He would never let anyone know this (even though that goofball Kakarot had already figured it out), but he both loved and respected Bulma, _after all, she _is_ the mother of my sons, both "future" and present._

That experience he had had with her and Yamcha was…………interesting. _I never realized just how much he cares for her_. He'd never seen Yamcha as competition- what a laugh! He was too much of a weakling- so he had allowed the human to live._ But up until now I really had no respect for him. He'd probably go _through _me to save her if he had to._

"HA! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" He did a backflip and threw a series of five Ki-blasts then rushed in front of them and used a Kiai to block them. "KIAI!"

That was enough for today, maybe when his son came home from Work at Capsule Corporation, he'd talk him into a good spar. "Computer, gravity to normal." Instantly, the weight lifted from his shoulders and he left to go take a shower.

****

. . .

After his shower, the phone rang. "Vegeta, can you get that for me, I'm working on your birthday present," Bulma yelled. Vegeta lifted one eyebrow at that, but picked up the phone, anyway. "Hello?"

"Hi, Vegeta, it's Pan," came the reply. "What do you want, brat?" he demanded, "Bulma's busy with something she claims is my birthday present."

"Oh! You mean she's gonna clone you?" came the witty reply. "Anyway, Vegeta, I wanted to talk to you, there's a kid here who has a chi strong enough that could knock you around the block. He's coming home with me. I thought maybe I'd bring him over so you could spar with him." She had him and she knew it. Still, the thought was enticing, even though it wasn't possible, considering this was a human she was talking about.

"Bring the weakling over, and I'll show you true power," he said.

"Riiiiight, anyway, will do, but I gotta go to lunch now, bye!" Pan hung up the phone. CLICK! Vegeta did the same, then went to the dining room for a quick bite to eat before going to round up Yamcha after all, if he was going to fight someone this good, he needed a good warm-up, and Yamcha was better then nothing, what with Kakarot gone and all. He smiled as he went looking for the human.

****

. . .

"Okay, I'm ready to go now," Pan said as she headed for the lunchroom, Bradley keeping perfect stride with her. _In fact I'd swear he's even walking _like _me. _She frowned at that, "Look, do you have to copy me like that?"

"Oh sorry," he blushed, "I'm using your mind to adapt better and must have picked up your stride by accident."

"It's okay," she smiled, "I thought you were teasing me or something."

She was learning a lot about his psychic abilities already, and she got the distinct impression that he didn't have total control of them, yet.

"No, I wouldn't dare, you'd beat me up," he grinned, but she got the feeling that he actually believed it possible.

"With a chi like yours? No way! You could toss me around like a rag doll," she smiled, "not that I wouldn't mind sparing with you later." With that, she gave him a playful punch in the gut- playful for a Saiyan, that is.

"OOMP!" he didn't quite fall over, but he did bend down for a moment and cough.

"Actually, I've got no fighting skills whatsoever," he gasped.

Pan nearly fell over, "WHAT!?! Then how come you're so powerful?!"

"I'm not sure. It had something to do with that Majin Buu guy," he answered, That's also why I've got psychic powers, I think."

"Wait a minute, that was over 30 years ago, you can't have been around then."

"…Let's just say that's a long story," he answered.

"Fine, but you better tell me about it some time."

"………………OK"

They reached the lunchroom and got their meals, then found a pair of seats with some privacy to talk.

"You know, you seem to be very liberal with these powers of yours," she said, "In books, everyone seems to have this code of honor about when and where it's okay to use mind reading."

"Yes, well," he stopped a moment to think about how to respond, " for one thing, people in books- and movies, I might add- have one major advantage over me, their not real. For another, I tried that route, people tend to have one of two basic views about mind reading, they either think I'm nuts, or that I'm going to be reading their minds all the time, which, quite frankly, would drive me insane.

"Also, I usually try to give something back to the person in return for the sue of their knowledge, such as implanting a suggestion in their mind that leads them toward some goal, or doing so with a friend or loved one that they've been having problems dealing with lately." He blushed, "Sometimes it works out better than I expected."

Pan raised an eyebrow at that, "So, what exactly happened when you muddled in Bulma's mind, hmm?"

He laughed, "So women _aren't_ as stupid as men like to think," and he proceeded to tell her about the tryst he accidentally caused.

****

. . .

Pan didn't know whether to crack up or puke. The look on Bradley's face was downright comical and the story was funny, but the thought of Vegeta naked sent chills up and down her spine.

She decided to laugh, it was much better for her stomach and her dignity, besides, she didn't think Bradley felt all that great about the situation and laughing might make him feel better, besides he was kind of cute, in a little boy/puppy-dog sort of way.

He laughed with her, "I guess it is kind of funny, but it wasn't quite what I expected. They must have had some tension keeping them apart and nothing more or else it wouldn't have happened that way."

Pan could have sworn her jaw hit the floor, Vegeta and Yamcha? Disgusting!

"You'd be surprised, actually, it's not quite like that, they're just both extremely devoted to Bulma, and DON'T HIT ME!!" he put up his hands in defense of the fist she just cocked at him, "I couldn't help it, you were practically broadcasting it at me, and I thought I should explain."

Pan lowered her hand, "Fine, no more taking though, okay? I'm starved."

He grinned, "Deal," then gaped as she ate everything in sight, including _his_ food.

"Whoops! I'll get you another plate. Sorry!" He forgave her and they managed to get through lunch and the rest of the school day with no problems, besides a few psychic Faux Pas of course.

"By the way, Pan asked as she lifted off the ground, " do you know how to fly?"

Suddenly he was in front of her hanging upside down, "Nope," he said in a teasing tone, "but if you hum a few bars, I'll try to fake it.

"Okay, fine, smart-ass, but we're making a stop at Bulma's house before we go home. I promised Vegeta a spar with you, and if I don't explain it, he'll come looking for you, and maybe kill you by accident. Oh, and don't think for a minute that psychic powers will keep you out of his reach forever, he'll find a way to nab you, one way or another."

"That's true," he admitted, " I've been inside his mind. He's got the brain of a tactical genius, believe me I was almost caught in the mind of one once." They started to fly off.

"Caught?" she asked, "As in found out?"

"No, caught as in no escape, do not pass go, do not collect $200, or Zeni, or whatever, she'd already found me out, and didn't care, but she had a mind like a steel trap," he shuddered, " literally."

_She? _Pan looked up. "Okay, we're here. We'll talk more later okay?" and without waiting for an answer, landed, walked into the building and got ready in case Vegeta decided to kill the messenger. "Let's go."

****

…

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T FIGHT!?!" So much for Vegeta's good mood

****

End Chapter 4

Okay, I'm gonna leave it there, because, quite frankly, this chapter took too long as it is (actually, I planned it that way, but hey).

DBZ Trivia: What? You mean that list at the top isn't enough? Okay,…………………Ummmm, oh yeah! When Goku and Bulma first meet the turtle hermit, he makes Bulma show him her panties, but it turns out she isn't wear any because Goku (being the innocent he is) took them off her earlier.


	5. Ch 5 Try to Guess What Happens Next

****

Ch. 5, Try to Guess What Happens Next

Hi, It's me, again. WOW, another chapter already? :bows to applause: Thank you, thank you. By the way, is anyone still reading this Piece Of Crap?……… Anyway, I've got a surprise ahead that will make you think back to the Cell Saga (and maybe even further, not to mention forward to the Biography of Goku, if you're a true Dragonball acolyte).

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball/Z/GT, but if the Mafia can break into the copyright office, that might change (P.S. to all governmental agencies: that was what is known in some circles as a joke, a joke in poor taste, but still).

__

Anyway, let's get this show on the road.

****

Begin Ch.5

_Previously….._

****

WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T FIGHT!?!

_And now……_

"It's just like Pan said, Mr. Vegeta, the only combat skills I have are rudimentary at best," Bradley looked up at the "Prince Of All Saiyans" as his thoughts named him and remembered a certain "Artist Formerly Known As". He did his best to stifle a laugh that would have been suicidal at the image of Vegeta dressed like "Prince".

Unfortunately, stifling his laughter kept him from noticing what Vegeta was about to do……

Vegeta's arm suddenly shot out and grabbed Bradley by the hair, "All right, American Brat, it's time we find out just how much you're fooling yourself, because your chi is way too high for you to have only "rudimentary" fighting skills, and I, for one need a good sparring match," and with that he started dragging him towards the Gravity Room

"Hey!" Bradley's voice could be heard throughout the Capsule Corporation building, "can't we talk about this!?! Pan! **HELP! **Aw c'mon Mr. Let go of the nice boy's hair, please?!"

"Oh, well," Pan said to no one, "I suppose he thinks _I_ can save him from Vegeta, but the least I can do is step in before Vegeta kills him and _hope_ Vegeta doesn't kill me first," then she headed towards the Gravity Room, not to fast though, after all, Vegeta had a point.

****

…

He was beaten, bruised, and bloody, but somehow Bradley was still alive._ It's a miracle,_ he thought sarcastically, _He's just toying with me_. _I haven't been able to "read" him since the fight started and I can _still _see that._

Actually, Vegeta was giving it his all. _Why doesn't he fight back? Is he really as helpless as he claims? One way to find out,_ and with that, he powered up to Super Saiyan and prepared to attack, "Final-"

"Wait Vegeta! Don't!," Pan ran between the two of them, hoping to shield Bradley from the blast.

"Flash!" Pan shielded as best as she could and waited for the inevitable.

_~Ugh. WHAT? PAN, NO!!~_ She ignored him and focused on blocking that one blast………

Which, surprisingly, never reached her.

Vegeta's eyes widened as the blast suddenly turned a corner of its own free will and ran into the wall. _Wait a minute, someone must have deflected it, but who? And where are they?_ "OOF!" he exclaimed as something knocked him to the ground. He was back up in a flash and looking for the person responsible when he noticed something strange, _where did that human go? Irrelevant, focus on the intruder, _then_ find out where the Brat hid himself._

Pan watched as Vegeta was suddenly pounded from all sides by a seemingly invisible attacker, _what in the HELL?_ then she noticed what Vegeta had, namely that Bradley was missing, and made the connection the _he_ hadn't. _Oh, my God. IT CAN'T BE,_ but it was the only explanation she could come up with.

"BRADLEY" she yelled, " CALM DOWN!! I'M OKAY!"

"WHAT ARE YOU BLATHERING ABOUT, BRAT? SHUT UP AND HELP ME GET THIS INTRUDER OFF ME," and with that, Vegeta powered up to Super Saiyan4.……

And just _barely_ got a glimpse of shoulder-length blond hair that suddenly glowed blue before receiving a knee to the stomach……

"OOF! HUUUUUUUU!" Vegeta realized that Pan was right as he caught the breath that had just been knocked out of him, then powered down and passed out from the beating he'd just gotten, _kid you're one helluva fighter when you're mad_, he thought just before he lost conciseness. He laid there, dreaming of a rival better even than Kakarot…………

Meanwhile, Pan stared in amazement at what stood before her, a boy who claimed to be no fighter, standing over one of the strongest men in the universe with a triumphant look on his face and glowing blue-blond hair.

"Pan?" he said with sudden shock on his face and joined Vegeta, out cold on the floor……

End Ch. 5

Okay, I know this chapter is short, but there's gonna be more really soon and I own you for making you wait nearly a year on the last one, so, enjoy.

DBZ Trivia: Oolong is actually a type of Chinese tea (and I thought _I_ had an odd name!).


	6. Ch 6 Amnesia?

****

Ch. 6, Amnesia?

Hi again. Wow! Three chapters in one week? If I keep it up like this, I may hurt myself…..just kidding.

One of the people who reviewed this story said that this was an Alternate Universe fic . I thought I'd clarify .My story isn't an AU fic. I don't know what people thought made it an AU fic, so I thought I'd rattle off all the possibilities and explain them.

1) It takes place ahead of the end of Dragonball GT, so it doesn't interfere with the original storyline (this was on purpose)

2) Vegeta is a big prick, but underneath all the arrogance, rudeness, and all-around jerkiness is a man who cares deeply for the mother of his children and the said children (I refer you to how he reacted when Goku told him that Bulma and Trunks were devoured by Majin Buu, right before they used the earrings to fuse. ok, technically, he didn't mention Trunks, but so what? Also, don't forget when Future or Mirai or Whatever-word-you-chose Trunks was killed by Cell).

3)As for the whole Saiyans maybe being the missing link, don't forget that Planet Vegeta (or Plant as it was originally called) was NOT the original Saiyan home world, they crash landed there and Vegeta's father, KING Vegeta, was the one who led the revolt which gave the Saiyans control over the planet (if you don't know about King Vegeta, do a Yahoo search on him, there are plenty of sites out there to tell you about him, also, the Frieza Saga mentions him a bit, even the American version!). Who says they couldn't have come right from good ol' Planet Earth? Also, look at this: after difficult battles, Saiyans become even stronger than before. What does this have to do with anything? Plenty. Have you ever heard the old saying "that which doesn't kill me makes me stronger"? Or how about this, muscle tissue is made by the tissue continually being torn and then growing into the space where the tear occurs. I'm sure there are other examples, but I don't know anymore.

4)Pan. She's a willful, young, energetic quarter-Saiyan at the time of DBGT, but this is a 19-year-old Pan with a little more maturity and cynicism (and hormones!) and quite frankly, the next time Pan is seen at the end of the show, she's a 100-something-year-old woman with a grandson named after the "World's Greatest Hero", Son Goku. We never find out what happens between then and when Goku disappeared with Shenlong after saving the earth from the evil dragons, so it's a fair bet that it's one of those fill-in-the-blanks-on-your-own situations, and that's what I've done here.

5) What about my character being so powerful, even though he's human? Where do you think Gohan's "hidden powers" came from? I'll give you a clue, it wasn't 3 twelve-packs of Mountain Dew and a mountain of candy bars, or the fact that he's half-Saiyan - well, yes it did (the half-Saiyan, part not the other thing I said) , but there's more to it than that - it came from the fact that he's half-_human_ as well (after all, look at his mother : shudders: _she's _one bad broad herself, _and _a skilled fighter in her own right).

6)Psychic Powers, they're as common in Dragonball as Ki blasts. EX: Kame Sen'nin, Tenshinhan, Chaozu, etc. all read minds and use telepathy. Also, does anyone remember Commander Blue of the Red Ribbon Army? He was a skilled telekinetic who almost beat Goku more than once by stopping him with his mind. There are others, but you get the idea.

7)Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta. In the last couple of episodes of DBGT, Vegeta goes SS4 with the help of a machine Bulma invented. Ask DBGT fans if you don't believe me.

I'm gonna stop right there, because if I don't, I'm gonna give away too much, too soon (Plus I can't think of anything else).

That's all for now.

Disclaimer : Dragonball/Z/GT is ©2003 BIRD STUDIO/SHUEISHA, TOEI ANIMATION.   
Dragon Ball Z and all logos, character names and distinctive likenesses thereof are trademarks of TOEI ANIMATION. 

P.S.: I'm not planning to make this romantic or anything, but this story seems to have a mind of it's own.

****

Begin Ch. 6, Amnesia?

Bulma sighed. Vegeta had healed quite well, after she and Pan got him into the AUTODOC (AUTOmated DOCtor), but this kid, Bradley had been out cold for hours.

****

…

She had heard the exchange in the hallway and knew that Vegeta wouldn't listen to anyone anyway, so had gone back to working on a new "toy" for Vegeta's birthday.

When she heard Pan screaming for help, she had come right away, with the one-man AUTODOC in tow, ready to pump the boy (ahem, young man) full of blood or set his arm or anything else that might be broken. She thought she was ready for a worst-case scenario, but the situation that presented itself left her totally unprepared………

****

…

The kid was out cold, but other than that, just fine, and Vegeta was so mangled, he was barely recognizable!

"Ye Gods," she whispered, but years of taking care of injured heroes took over, "Pan, help me get Vegeta into the AUTODOC."

"Right," and with that, the two women got Vegeta into the machine, which quietly went back to the infirmary to hook up with the main computer there and get Vegeta healed.

"Okay, Pan help me get this cutie into a bed in the infirmary. And while you're at it you can tell me what the Hell happened here." And with that they had carried Bradley to the infirmary.

****

…

****

She would have thought Pan was joking about what happened, but Pan had been deathly pale the whole time and Bulma had she her share of Psychic Powers. She'd been hovering over him ever since.

She got up from the computer monitoring the young man's progress and stretched. Vegeta would be fine, but he'd be pissed when he woke up, so she'd had him strapped down with restraints that were specially made for him, not to mention the fact that he'd look like a walking bruise.

It was the other kid that she couldn't figure out. Physically, the only thing wrong with him was that his blood sugar was almost lethally low- she had done some research on blood sugar and had come to the conclusion that it could be explained by the fact that he had wiped the mat with Vegeta, and done so by moving so fast. Mentally, the computer was picking up signs of a blackout, which meant that he probably had no idea he'd just beaten one of the strongest men alive to a pulp. She thought about the fact that he'd beaten up Vegeta at full SS4

On a hunch, she decided to call Gohan and ask him about this…

****

…

Bradley woke up to two lovely faces, one young and full of worry, the other older (while still attractive) and suspicious.

"Whatever it is, I didn't do it'' he said, noticing for the first time that he was in a hospital bed with an IV dangling from his arm.

"You're awake? Good. I've got some questions," the older woman added, then changed expressions to a quirky smile and added, " and you damn well better believe you did it, although I haven't the foggiest notion how," and with that, she pulled out the IV and handed him a chocolate milkshake, " here drink this, doctor's orders," she said, pointing the AUTODOC, "and don't you dare complain about not liking this flavor."

"No Ma'am," he said as he took the shake. As he drank his "medicine", he tried to read the two women's minds and find out what had happened, but found that he was just was too worn out. _Hell with it, do it the old fashioned way_. "Um, would someone please tell me why this lovely woman is looking at me like I just grew a second head?"

"Flattery will get you everywhere, but Pan, since you were there and he apparently can't or won't use his powers on us you tell him," and with that, Bulma pulled the IV out of his arm, whispered something in Pan's ear, and went to check on Vegeta.

Pan looked at Bradley's face curiously, " Bulma said you might have blacked out. You really don't remember?"

"The last thing I remember is feeling like someone dropped a train on me, seeing a pair of shapely legs in front of me , and a big ball of Ki flying at me. Then feeling really tired and confused, then I passed out," he said as he thought back.

Pan blushed, "Bulma's right, you are a flirt"

"I'm a guy," he said simply, "Now quit stalling and tell me what kind of a miracle I performed that she can't believe, and while you're at it, tell me why Vegeta looks like a slab of meat over in the AUTODOC."

"Well…….I guess there's no easy way to say this…. You…. beat the shit out of him."

"No, _he_ beat _me_ up," he stated firmly, and with that he gave her a look that dared her to tell him otherwise.

She sighed, _I guess I'll have to tell him what I told Bulma_.

****

…

"……And then I yelled for Bulma to come help me," she finished.

He felt ready to scream, _Me?_ _Beat Vegeta? No. The Bears do _not_ win the Super Bowl, pigs do _not fly, _and I did _not_ beat the crap out of that musclehead._

She grabbed his arm, "I know it's hard to believe, but it's true," Pan stated with a look that begged him to believe her.

"Okay, I believe you. Now lemme go, I gotta use the bathroom," Bradley rubbed the arm Pan had grabbed as he headed for a door clearly marked with the men's restroom symbol on it.

****

…

"Just how long was I out for, anyway?" Bradley asked as they flew away from Capsule Corporation under a clear night sky.

"Oh, about five hours, give or take," Pan answered, "Bulma said she had to give you two or three times the normal concentration of glucose in your IV."

"I didn't realize the heir to CC had a medical background."

"She doesn't, but she's worked on people who were seriously injured before, and she keeps plenty of medical books around for emergencies, plus she has the AUTODOCs," she paused for a minute. "If you don't mind my asking, why don't you read this stuff from my mind, and why didn't you do it before when you woke up?"

"I don't mind at all. Mind reading takes a great deal of focus, and I'm so worn out, I'm having trouble just focusing on flying," as he said this, he started to wobble in his flight."

"Here, let me help you," and with that, she glided over grabbed him around the waist, steadying him.

He looked up at her and winked, "any excuse to be touched by a pretty lady."

She blushed, "Keep it up and I'll drop you right on your head."

"I guess this wouldn't be a good time to mention that pink's a good color on you," he said.

She turned scarlet, "No, it wouldn't."

He laughed, " Okay, then I won't.'

"Do you _want_ me to drop you or something?"

"No, I'm just nervous and besides, I can't resist."

Pan looked up, "Okay we're almost there, so be quiet and let me do the talking."

"You're the boss."

They landed outside Pan's house, a two-story affair outside of town, because as her dad put it, "I'm too much like my father to live in town with trouble to get into."

Pan walked in, and there were her parents, waiting with worried expressions on their faces, _what did I do this time?_ Bradley walked in and they relaxed visibly,_ Oh, right, Bulma must have told them already. _She relaxed herself, and prepared to make introductions, "Bradley, these are my parents, Son Gohan and Videl. Mom, Dad, this Bradley, my boyfriend."

****

End Chapter 6

Author's Notes: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?????? Is she serious? Did we miss something? Find out in the next chapter.

By the way, in hopes of finding out just how many people read this story (and 'cuz I'm such a nice guy), I'm going to make a deal with my readers, if you review my story, I'll read and review one of yours. It's a policy I've tried to use anyway, and it's time to make it official.

That's all for now. Bye!

DBZ Trivia: Almost all (if _not_ all) of Bulma's kids are named after some sort of under clothing.


	7. Ch 7 What the HFIL?

****

Chapter 7, What the HFIL is going on?

****

WARNING: Spoiler Ahead

Authors Notes: Hi there people. :sighs: Does anyone remember way back when I started this story? You know, when I said I had no idea where it was going?

Well, I'm afraid I'm gonna halfta do something I really didn't expect to do. In the interests of keeping to the DBZ storyline, I'm gonna link the DBZ universe to our own (through Goku and his absorption of the Dragonballs at the end of DBGT) You see, I recently found out something that makes my story an AU fic that I wasn't aware of when I started this thing. I assumed that Gohan finally said the heck with it and admitted to saving the world from Cell after the Majin Buu Saga. I want this story to be true to the original storyline and that's the only way I see how to do this. Oh, and PokemonRex? Feel free to say "I told you so", but I'm changing that with this chapter.

****

End of Spoiler

Ok, enough of that, I realize that some of you are probably wondering what everyone's wearing. Um, they're wearing………Chanel No.5! Seriously, though, folks, all Dragonball/Z/GT characters are wearing their trademark outfits and my character is wearing blue jeans and a white t-shirt.

Anyway, I'm sure you're all just dying to see what happens next, so here goes, WHEE!!

Disclaimer: How could a guy who says stuff like "WHEE!!" own DBZ? :shakes his head at lawyers: 

****

Begin CH. 7, What the HFIL?

Pan watched as Bradley stood as still as stone and her parents tried in vain to make coherent sentences.

Finally, after ten minutes of watching Bradley slowly turn purple and her parents babble unintelligibly, she could stand it no longer……

She cracked up (the online expression rolling-on-the-floor-laughing-my-ass-off came to mind). 

Pan watched as everyone relaxed and then started to give her dirty looks, including Bradley, who seemed to be doing his best to stab her to death with his eyes.

"Sheesh, I was just trying to have a little fun," she stated as she noticed that her shoes were suddenly more interesting than the trio of people who looked ready to scream at her. The look of irritation in her father's eyes was enough to make her shoes more interesting than anything in the universe, _Speaking of which,_ she thought,_ I think I might want to get a new pair, soon. I can almost see my toes through these._

"Well, Pan," her dad responded, " Now that you've had you're little joke, I think there's something the four of us need to talk about," and with that, he shook hands with Bradley, apologized for his daughter's rude remark, and headed for the dining room, a clear sign that the incident was over and that he expected everyone to follow him.

Her mother was next, shaking hands with Bradley and following her husband.

She waited for Bradley to go next, but he just shook his head, then bowed in a fashion that reminded her of documentaries she'd barely paid attention to about European history, particularly the parts about knightly chivalry, "Ladies first," then he smiled with amusement_, " _I'll get you for that, you know."

Probably more then once," Pan answered, as she walked ahead of him toward the dining room, " but I thought I'd get one in while I still had the chance to catch _you_ off guard."

"Fair enough," he mumbled as they reached the dining room and sat down.

Pan could tell from the looks on the faces of her parents that there was something very strange going on, because they kept staring at Bradley like some sort of freak.

Finally, her father spoke up, "Okay, I talked to Bulma before you to arrived, she said some things that disturbed me very much, the least of which being the fact that you beat the shit out of Vegeta," with that he came straight to the point, "How is it that you know Majin Buu destroyed the world? It was supposed to be erased from the minds of every living being on the planet."

Bradley sat there for a minute, confused and very unsure of what to say, _Erased from everyone's mind?_ Suddenly, images started flashing before his eyes, a computer with an h and a p embossed on it in the form of a logo, a TV which showed people who looked much like the ones he was seeing in front of him, and finally, a man with a smile as infectious as a child's, _Son Goku……_, he thought……

…………And suddenly, he remembered…………

****

…

His name _was_ Bradley, but he didn't come from the United States he thought he had. In fact, he came from one where Pan and her friends and family were just the imaginings of a clever Japanese comic book creator, and technology hadn't come anywhere near as far. 

In fact, he even remembered how he had come to be in this world he had always wished he could visit……

__

Meanwhile….

"Um, Bradley? Dad's right, how _do_ you know about that? I didn't think about it, because I wasn't there, but it's true," Pan stated, then, when he didn't respond, she waved her hand in front of his face, "Hello, anybody home?." He didn't even bat an eye.

All of a sudden, he slumped forward in his chair, the only thing keeping him from smacking his head on the table being her father's quick reactions.

Gohan laid the young man down gently on the floor and quickly established that he was both breathing and had a pulse before relaxing.

Videl, who sometimes sneaked peaks at Bulma's medical books when she was waiting to talk to the woman about something and forgot to bring something to do, remembered something about hypnosis, "Gohan, honey, I think he was telling the truth about what happened, or at least thought he was, look at the his face, he seems to be totally shocked," then she added, "and if he believed it's true, then you challenging what he thought may have triggered something."

"What do you mean, 'triggered something' ?" Gohan looked at his wife incredulously.

"I'll explain in a minute, now let's get him off this cold floor before he catches something and I have to beat the snot out of you for it," and with that, she ask a very bemused Pan to come help them carry him to the couch in the living room.

"I've got him," Gohan said, "Too many people and we run the risk of dropping him on his head," and with that, he picked Bradley up in a fireman's carry and headed for the living room.

****

…

Bradley woke up on the couch of the Son house with a blanket wrapped around him and a pillow under his head,_ not to mention a backache like I've been sleeping on a, _he opened his eyes, _couch,_ he finished and rolled his eyes at the fact that he hadn't noticed it sooner. _I really need to look around a bit when I wake up before assuming what my surroundings are_. With that, he got up.

Or tried to. There was a sleeping girl draped over his chest, snoring quietly, _Poor girl,_ he thought, looking down at Pan,_ the sweet kid probably fell asleep worrying about me._ He caught himself stroking her head the way you would someone who's become very close to you, one way or another. _That's just what she needs,_ he thought,_ a fan of her grandfather going all brotherly or whatever on her._ He stopped himself and tried to think of other things while he waited for her to wake up. _Still, _he mused_, she's not the same girl she was during DBGT, she's a woman and I need to respect her as one._

Pan's eyes fluttered open, _Where am I? Oh._ She noticed Bradley looking at her as she got up.

"We have got to stop meeting like this," he stated with a grin, then elaborated, "Me, flat on my back and you worried sick about me."

She relaxed, she had been afraid that he would be upset, or worse, that he would have the wrong idea.

"Don't worry," he winked, "I know you were just worried."

"Damn you and you're psychic powers," she almost growled.

He shook his head, " It's not psychic powers, _those_ disappeared the moment I remembered who I really am and how I ended up here."

"Who you really are? Then it's true? You really were hypnotized?" She looked at him excitedly.

"Shh," he pointed to the loveseat across from them where Pan's mother and father had fallen asleep in each others arms, "That's one reason I know your intentions were totally innocent, the other I'll explain later, when they wake up. That way, I only have to explain it nine-hundred ninety-nine thousand, nine-hundred ninety-nine times, as opposed to a million," he grinned as he said this. Pan couldn't help it, she grinned back.

"Hey, I've got an idea," he whispered, "While we're waiting, what do you say you help me make a traditional American breakfast for everyone?"

"I can't cook," she scowled at him, " and we don't have any American recipes."

He smiled, "Silly, you forget, the school sent my stuff over here, and I have a cookbook in my stuff that has all the recipes we need. Besides, " he added, "Just because you don't know how to cook doesn't mean you _can't_ cook, it just means you have to try a little harder. Look at me, I have to rely almost entirely on a recipe book. Now, show me where my stuff is," and with that, the two teenagers slipped out of the room and proceeded to make the biggest mess imaginable, and the world's first rice-flour pancakes……

**__**

END of CH. 7

Author's Note's: Well, this is a surprising new development, Bradley, an Otaku (American fan of Anime/Manga for those of you who _don't_ know) living out the dream of all Otakus everywhere, and Pan, falling asleep on top of him. Even _I'm_ curious what happens next!

I promised I wouldn't use that stupid "HIFL" thing, and I'm sorry if it bothered you, but I just couldn't come up with a chapter title.

Bye.

Yeldarb1983

P.S. I know people are reading this, but only a few are reviewing, if you don't have an account and couldn't review because I didn't allow unsigned reviews, now's your chance! I have enabled it and I desperately need to know that people actually read this thing, because I have low self-esteem and it helps to know that people appreciate my work. I'll accept everything from raves about how great this is to personal comments to constructive criticism to so-called "flames". I'm that desperate. I'm not depressed or anything like that, but I do have problems thinking well of myself.

Thanks for reading, at least. 

DBZ Trivia: Jackie Chun (Kame Sen'nin's one-time alter-ego) once used Kuririn's head to hypnotize a "man-wolf" into thinking he was under the spell of the full moon so he could turn human. (Hard to explain, watch Dragonball on TV for a better idea of what I'm talking about or ask someone who already knows).


	8. Ch 8, the Otaku's Story

****

Ch. 8, The Otaku's Story

Author's Notes: YAY! Reign: The (Dork of a) Conqueror was FINally taken off of CN! That's why I finally finished this chapter! Sorry I took so long to update. I lost the original Ch. 8 a while (btw, that's _two_ words for those of you who don't know) ago, and I've been kinda frustrated about it ever since. I also had to stay at my grandmother's house for about a week an' a half to help her with some stuff. 

By the way, I'm going to let you guys make a decision that I can't decide on by myself. Should there be romance between Pan and Bradley, or should they just be friends? The story kind of leans that way, but it's not what I originally expected to happen. Please let me know your opinions and the reasons behind them so I can weigh my options and make a decision.

Oh, another DBZ correction I'm going to use is this: the "Spirit Bomb" is actually called the "Genki Dama" (from what I gather, "Spirit Bomb" is just the category of chi attack that it falls under). Also look for Shenlong, the Dragon God; NOT Shenron, the Eternal Dragon, although I can certainly see why they changed it to Eternal Dragon, can't you?

By the way, the rice-flour thing? That was just a guess, because I don't know how much wheat the Japanese actually use.

Anyway, let's see how much I can churn out this time around, shall we?

Disclaimer: If there were any justice in this world, DB/Z/GT would be owned by ALL the fans. : Shrugs: But hey, that's life!

**__**

Begin Ch. 8

Videl woke up to the smell of something cooking and groaned, _Please tell me Chi Chi didn't decide to come over and give me _another_ lecture on proper housewife behavior over a "Home Cooked Meal"._ When she got to the kitchen, however, she found a site that almost made her drop dead with shock.

For there at the stove, was her daughter - the self proclaimed "World's Worst Cook" - flipping sausage patties like a pro (in her shock, Videl failed to take notice that the patties were made from the ten pounds of American-style breakfast sausage that she herself had intended to surprise everybody with should they have a bad day). Right beside her daughter, both guiding her in the ways of fried foods (and tormenting her mercilessly at the same time), was Bradley, making some sort of flatbread on the other skillet Videl owned, but hardly ever used.

Videl saw the plate beside the boy was stacked only about two-feet with the strange pastries and thought to herself, _I hope he made more than _that_, otherwise, we're in trouble_. She looked around the ten-by-ten foot kitchen with its commercial stove, dishwasher, and extra-large kitchen-sink with countertops and cupboards covering every available other space (with Saiyans, you had to have a lot room to cook) and whistled.

For every available surface was covered with plates of food. There was one whole wall entirely devoted to the pastries that Bradley was making about one every couple of minutes, half of another was taken up by Pan's sausage patties, the rest of it being made up of toasted slices of bread. The final wall not taken up by stove and dishwasher had eggs made in almost every way imaginable, and the dishwasher had about three-dozen extra large pitchers of orange juice.

Pan and Bradley jumped at the sound of her whistle of surprise and turned around. "Uh, hi Mom, we wanted to get done before you and Dad woke up, sorry," Pan said with a smile.

"That's okay, dear, the smell of the food woke me up, and probably will wake your Dad up soon. Um, Bradley?" she turned to the young man who was turning the stove off and removing the last pastry, "What makes you think we can eat all this?" she waved to the feast around her.

"Well Ma'am," he said with a smile, " I know Saiyans eat a lot, so I made as much as possible."

"Where did you he-," Videl started to ask but Pan interrupted her.

"I wondered why you wanted to make so much," she said, "but we don't eat _that_ much, at least not two of us."

"Pan, Dear, you cut me off," Videl stated gently, "Now as I was saying, where did you hear the word 'Saiyan'?" Pan, about to apologize, stopped, turned around, and stared at Bradley.

"Um you know what? We're done cooking. Why don't I explain it over Breakfast," and with that, Bradley started to carry stacks of food into the dining room.

Videl sighed; it was easier this way, anyway. A Saiyan eating was a Saiyan who was at ease. Besides, anyone willing to making what amounted to a feast for even a Saiyan family to make an impression had her respect.

****

…

"Let's see where to begin," Bradley said to no one in particular, "Okay, let's start with where I'm from-"

****

…

This shouldn't come as _too_ much of a surprise (knowing your history and all), but I come from an alternate universe where all of you are just the creations of a manga artist by the name of Akira Toriyama. I'm sure the thought of being an imaginary character is hard to swallow, even though the alternate universe part isn't too hard to believe, but where I come from it's the truth. I am an American. That much is true, but most of the rest of what you know about me is false.

Anyway, I was watching one of the television shows based on the manga that I told you about; Gohan here's father, Son Goku was trying to summon up the chi to destroy Majin Buu with a Genki Dama, but, as you know, nobody was paying much attention besides you guys, of course (I'd seen it before, I'd even seen what came later, in fact, but I didn't care).

All of a sudden, I felt like something was tugging at me, urging me to give of myself. Then I swear I could hear Son Goku in my mind, begging for help, but instead of asking for "energy" like he was on the screen, he was asking for ki to save the planet. I agreed to help and put my hands up in the air (at this point, I was sure I was locked up in a mental institution, anyway, so I figured "what the hell?") on the condition that I get to meet him, someday. He 'said' he'd see what he could so, once I explained what I meant. I suddenly heard a bunch of other voices screaming that they wanted to meet him or Gohan or some other character that they thought was cool, too. He 'said' fine and suddenly, the Genki Dama got bigger (at this point, Hercule was done doing his spiel, so it didn't show up on the screen. 

__

Oh, and one more thing? I thought,_ teach that guy some humility_. Naturally, there was a chorus of agreement from the others.

He 'said' something to the effect of not being a miracle worker, then said thanks on the screen and tossed the attack (which, now that I think about it, was a heck of a lot bigger than normal), eventually destroying Majin Buu after being restored by Porunga. 

_Ok, maybe I AM a miracle worker, _he thought_ but teaching that guy humility is _waaay_ out of my league._

****

…

After the show ended, I pretty much forgot all about the incident and went on with my life.

About a month later, however, I heard his voice again, this time telling me to "reach out" with my mind, and he'd catch me and bring me to his world. I shrugged and did it. After all, what did I have to lose if it was just my imagination? I'd just feel stupid is all. 

Out of nowhere, I felt this wrenching feeling and I was standing next to him, in the middle of this room that I couldn't describe if I spent the entire rest of my life there.

"Um, Wow!" was all I dared to say. I may be 19, but I'm still a kid at heart, so it was all I could do not to start jabbering like an idiot.

"Anfca fjiejfslfoe ajfdkdir-," I'm not sure what he said, exactly (I didn't understand Japanese back then, and it was all gibberish to me), but he must have seen the look of confusion on my face, because he held up one finger in the universal gesture of "hold on", "My…English…not…good."

He closed his eyes and I swear I could see the Dragonballs glowing through his skin in various places. I felt this strange feeling, like I was learning super-fast and at the same time, teaching someone else.

"There," he said, " Now we should be able to talk. I just gave you the Japanese language mind to mind, and learned English from you the same way."

About this time, I was on my knees, praying to God (like a good portion of Americans, though nowhere near all, I'm a Christian, by the way) that this wasn't a dream or a hallucination of some sort.

"Hey," he said, "This is really a big deal to you isn't it? Good, 'cause I got something I want you to do for me." He pulled out a chunk of rock with some weird markings on it. 

"I was given this by Shenlong, he said it was a key to the origins of we Saiyans. I'd figure it out myself, but I can't interfere directly with anyone for a while, at least until I'm done helping to purify the Dragonballs. It takes a pure hearted person to remove the negativity from them," at this point, he gave me that grin he's so famous for, "and I've got a long time left to go before I'm done."

"So," he said, "Willya help me?"

"Uh," I said, digesting what had just been said (barely), "Sure, but why me? I'm a wimp. I have _no_ fighting skills. Heck, the one time I tried to punch a guy, I ended up breaking my hand."

"Hey, he said in a his "I'm-trying-to-give-confidence-to-someone" voice, "We all have strength hidden inside of us, you just have to go out there and find it," then, he got serious, "As to what to do until then, We'll just have to give you a cover story and alter your memories to match, at least until you meet up with my family. I'm sure they'd be willing to help, but we'll have to leave some sort of cue so you can explain things once you meet them. Maybe psychic powers to protect you until you meet up with them. Okay, here goes." He started glowing again.

"Hey, wait a sec-," but before I could say anything, he'd already gone through with it, and there I was, walking into Son High School, a place lobbied by Mr. Satan, of all people, in honor of the great Son Goku…

****

…

"…And that's the pretty much the story of how I know so much about you guys, including how I knew about Majin Buu, Saiyans, and a million other things," Bradley pulled the piece of hieroglyph-covered sandstone out of his pocket and put it on the table, "I was thinking maybe Vegeta might be able to read it, unless you guys have better any ideas."

"Well, let me call Bulma and tell her about all this," Videl said, "We'll see if Vegeta's up and around, and - more importantly - in a mood to field questions," with that, she got up and went to use the kitchen phone.

"That's my wife, " Gohan sighed affectionately as he gazed after her, "a real take charge kind of woman. I'm really glad she caught me. I don't know where I'd be without her."

"Probably still under Chichi's thumb 24/7," Bradley blurted out before he thought, then slapped his head, _to quote Jet Black from Cowboy Bebop, "Open foot, insert mouth"._

To his surprise, however, Gohan wasn't in the least upset. In fact, he started laughing. "Yeah, you're probably right. I never have been able to say no to her, even to this day." He stood up. "Pan," he said with a wink, "why don't you and Bradley go find something fun to do. There isn't anything more to be done right now, and we parents can be so boring to (cough) hang out with."

"_DAD_DY," Pan blushed, "don't tease me. Besides, you're embarrassing Bradley!" For in fact, Bradley had turned the most brilliant shade of cherry-red Pan had ever seen, _Jeez, even his _Aura_ is blushing_.

"Come on Bradley," she grabbed his arm, "let's get out of here before my 'loving father' finds even more ways to humiliate us," and with that, she dragged him off.

Gohan laughed, _I might be a "Mama's Boy", but that doesn't mean I don't enjoy giving my daughter a hard time once in a while. Besides, I need to blow off steam once in a while, and I'd know if anything "happened"._ He chuckled to himself as he cleared the table and filled up the dishwasher.

**__**

End of Ch. 8

AN: Well, that's that! Goku purifying Dragonballs, and Gohan, tormenting his only daughter. Guess the so-called perfect angel is halfway normal, after all.

DBZ Trivia: Piccolo wasn't called "The Demon King" for nothing, you know. He actually started out as one of the worst villains Goku ever faced as a teenager.


	9. Ch 9, Yes Teacher

**Chapter 9, Yes, Teacher**

        Author's Notes: Hi guys. I finally got Office XP, so this is my first chapter of this story in Office. I've used Office before, but XP won't let you use any version of Office but this one. It sucks, but hey! That's Billy for ya!

Anyway, now that I'm done whining, I'm going to talk about the story a little bit. Kudos go out to all my reviewers, but especially to Hakutwo and lorilynn whom I have an ongoing review correspondence with and who actually answered my question. That will come into play soon enough, but first; I'm going to put my poor character through more Hell. Pan has a special surprise in store for him (the poor guyJ).

I hope you enjoy this chapter, I know I intend to enjoy writing it.

Disclaimer: I'm running out of smart-ass ways of doing this, but suffice it to say I don't own DBZ.

(Oh, and Hakutwo? Why'd you take down the sequel to Here to Stay? I was really enjoying that!)

**_Begin _****_Ch._****_ 9_**

Bradley did his best to keep up with Pan's pace, but even so, his arm felt like it was seriously considering becoming dislocated, _Where are we, anyway? We must be in the forest behind their house, I guess_.

"Hey, Pan? Can I please have my arm back? I need it, you know."

"Yeah, sorry," Pan stopped by a small river and let go of his arm, then sat down heavily. "Jeez, I swear sometimes that father of mine lives to humiliate me. She gazed out over the river and sighed.

"Well, I don't know how it is with your parents, but my mother is always joking about how she's gonna show my first girlfriend baby pictures of me in the bath as revenge for all the trouble I caused her." He chuckled, then picked up a flat rock and threw it at an angle into the river. It dropped straight to the bottom, "Damn, I never could skip stones."

Pan laughed, "Maybe I should date you then, and at least with an imaginary person it wouldn't be quite so embarrassing."

Bradley shook his head, "No, that would be worse. You're still a hero, after all," he looked up and smiled, "Besides, you look pretty real to me. Anybody ever tell you how cute you are?"

"Why do you always have to flirt with me?" she held up one hand, "not that I mind it, but I can't help wonder."

Bradley sat down beside her and thought for a few minutes, "Well, to be honest, I really don't know, but I do know that I've always been a flirt in chat rooms on the internet, and I have to admit that I'm fairly at ease around you. Say, not to change the subject or anything, but why are we way out here in the middle of nowhere, anyway?"

"Oh, yeah, that's right," Pan got up and brushed off the back off her jeans, "We're out here, because Piccolo is training somewhere around here, and you need to learn how to fight and use your ki properly."

Bradley started to sweat, "Um, you know what? I just remembered, I've got a dentist's appointment. I'm having a root canal," he turned around and started to run.

Unfortunately, Pan had a hold of the back of his shirt, so he didn't get far, "Oh, no you don't. You've only been here a couple days, and besides, you're from another universe, remember?" she buffed her nails on her shirt and started dragging Bradley, "You're not getting out of this that easily. I don't know what you're afraid of, though. Jeez, he's not that bad." With that, she started looking for the former Daimao while her captive blubbered like a baby.

**…**

_Okay, ground and center. To achieve greater mastery of ones skills, one must be able to focus both inward and outward simultaneously. One must be aware of all that is going on inside and outside of oneself._

"AW, C'MON, PAN! I DON'T WANNA MESS WITH THAT GIANT APARAGUS SHOOT! HE'LL RIP ME LIMB FROM LIMB!!"

Piccolo's eyebrows twitched, _Such as a cowardly fool screaming his lungs out in terror of me! I look nothing like asparagus, but I may tear him apart all the same._ He stood up; there was no point in trying to meditate if this young man was being dragged here by the daughter of his pupil. Besides, it was impossible to concentrate with all the noise the young man was making, anyway.

"Tough. You need the training. Now, quit crying like a child and start acting like a man, or so help me, _I'll_ rip you to shreds," Pan walked into the clearing, dragging the kid by his ankles. "Oh, hi Piccolo, Sir, I'm sorry for disturbing you. This is Bradley," She let go of the young man long enough for him to stand up and extend his hand in the manner of westerners, the look of a cornered animal on his face, then she got a good solid grip on the shoulder of his t-shirt.

Piccolo took the boy's hand and shook it firmly but gently, _Just what is that kid afraid of? It can't be my looks; he knew what I looked like before he even saw_ me!_ "Well, Pan. Is there a reason you're dragging a young man through the forest? Or are you employing your Grandmother's methods for catching a husband?" he laughed to himself, remembering how Chichi had roped Goku at that long ago Tenka-ichi Budôkai. _

Pan scowled, "That's not funny. Anyway, this is Bradley, He's kinda weird, but here's what we know so far." With that, she proceeded to tell Piccolo everything that had happened, "and I heard you helped my dad lean to unlock his potential, so I thought maybe you could teach Bradley the same way you taught him."

Piccolo had noticed Bradley's eyes start to dilate at the mention of how Piccolo "taught Gohan", but he was completely unprepared for the sudden burst of speed the young man mustered to escape Pan's  grip and disappear into the forest at the mention of undergoing the same training.

In fact, he moved so fast that Pan was left holding the torn-off shoulder of his shirt.

Pan stared in shock, "Just what did you put my dad through, anyway?"

Piccolo calmly lifted off the ground to chase after the young man, "Don't ask."

**…**

Bradley looked up just in time to see a calloused, green hand reach for him.

"Oh, God, I forgot that Piccolo was a Stretch Armstrong wanna-be," he moaned as he was pulled through the air.

"Well, since it's obvious that you know how I trained Gohan and it terrifies you that much, perhaps Pan would be a better instructor for you."

"But I'm the same age as him, what makes you think he'll learn from me?" Pan asked from right behind Bradley.

Piccolo smiled in a way he hadn't smiled in a long time. It was a smile designed to terrify the weak and make even the most courageous soul think twice. "Because if he doesn't learn," Piccolo half growled, "he'll start his first lesson from me immediately."

Bradley swallowed, his eyes as big as saucer plates, "D-Don't worry, P-Pan. I'll learn, s-somehow. I-I'm not interested in becoming a g-greasy smear on the side of a m-mountain."

Pan raised one eyebrow at that, _Piccolo was right, I _shouldn't_ ask. I don't _want_ to know. "Okay, anyway, let's get started," she said._

Bradley sighed, "Yes Teacher."

**_End of _****_Ch._****_ 9_**

**AN****: Well, that takes care of that. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**_DBZ Trivia_**_:_** Goku's father, Bardock, was given psychic powers right before he was destroyed with Planet Vegeta (the Saiyan home world) (see the Bardock special for more information).**


	10. apology to the readers

**Apology to the readers**

Hey, guys, sorry I haven't written in a while (has it been a year, already? O.O). I'll try to churn one out as soon as I feel like it, ok? :P

(note: don't bother responding to this, just send me an email)


End file.
